Fatal Frame: The Cursed Melody
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak insiden Manor of Sleep. Rei, Miku, Kei, Mio dan Mayu menjalani hidup yang damai sejak itu. Namun, saat asisten Kei, Kaguya, pergi seorang diri ke Pulau Yuugure mereka kembali dihadapkan pada fenomena paranormal yang bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya dari inisiden Manor of Sleep. Apakah yang menunggu mereka di pulau terpencil itu? WARNING: Containing OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

Kamikaze Kaguya © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

 **Summary**

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak insiden _Manor of Sleep_. Rei, Miku, Kei, Mio dan Mayu menjalani hidup yang damai sejak itu. Namun, saat asisten Kei, Kaguya, pergi seorang diri ke Pulau Yuugure mereka kembali dihadapkan pada fenomena paranormal yang bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya dari inisiden _Manor of Sleep_. Apakah yang menunggu mereka di pulau terpencil itu?

 **This Story Follows:**

Fatal Frame: Canon Ending

Fatal Frame Deep Crimson Butterfly: Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III The Tormented: Photograph Ending

* * *

 _Gianti-Faith Present:_

 **Fatal Frame: The Cursed Melody**

-Intro-

~Kaguya Kamikaze~

Aku sudah mulai yakin bahwa nama tengahku adalah "sial". Aku merusakkan satu-satunya jam weker di kamar tidurku pagi ini. Sebenarnya aku tak perlu memasang alarm karena tidak ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan pagi ini dan aku berniat untuk meringkuk dalam rumah sambil menyeruput segelas cokelat panas di pagi musim dingin ini. Tapi tentu saja, karena kebiasaan aku akhirnya memasang alarm bodoh itu dan saat alarm itu bunyi aku melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan dan barang malang itu pecah. Jarumnya masih jalan tentu saja tapi rasanya sayang saja kondisinya tidak sebagus beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan malas aku bangun dan menyeret dariku menuju dapur, masih menyelimuti diri dengan selimut tebalku karena suhu udara pagi ini dingin sekali. Aku mengambil cangkir untuk membuat cokelat panas sambil melirik ke luar jendela. Salju masih terus turun dan aku dapat melihat beberapa anak-anak bermain di pekarangan belakang apartemen. Setelah membuat cokelat panas aku meringkuk dalam kotatsu yang hangat plus selimu tebal menyelimuti bagian belakang tubuhku yang tak tertutup kotatsu.

Hari yang tenang dan damai seperti biasa.

Tentu saja itu terjadi sebelum dering ponselku memecah segala suasana damai yang menyelimutiku. Dengan malas aku mengambil ponselku di atas meja kotatsu dan menjawab panggilan dengan saura mengantuk.

" _Moshi-moshi…?"_

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana.

" _Kau baru bangun?"_

Aku hampir saja menyemburkan cokelat panas yang hendak kuminum. Demi Medusa dan ular berbisa di rambutnya, kenapa dia menelpon?!

"…Kei- _san_?" Tanyaku dengan suara bodoh.

" _Ya. Ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"_

Mendadak lidahku kelu. Padahal pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan padaku itu terlalu mudah untuk di jawab. Bukan pertanyaan sulit seperti pertanyaan filsafat atau soal matematika Mio dan Mayu – walaupun sepertinya yang kesulitan dalam matematika hanyalah Mio tentu saja – tapi aku tak bisa menjawab.

" _Halo? Kaguya? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ah… Hah? Ah iya aku baik-baik saja. Aku erm… Kabarku baik." Jaawabku gelagapan, merutuki diriku yang gugupan ini.

" _Oh baguslah. Kau tidak sakit 'kan? Sudah lama kau tak berkunjung, Mio dan Mayu rindu padamu."_

"Oh…"

Cuman Mio dan Mayu?

" _Ah ya, aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_

Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin Kei- _san_ menelpon hanya untuk basa-basi, aku sudah menduga ada hal penting yang ia ingin sampaikan kepadaku. Apa soal pekerjaan? Oke, jadi begini, aku adalah asisten dari Kei- _san_ , nama lengkapnya Kei Amakura. Ia tinggal bersama dua keponakannya, Mayu dan Mio Amakura. Biasanya aku selalu dating ke rumah mereka untuk membantu Kei- _san_. Kei- _san_ adalah penulis buku non-fiksi. Biasanya aku membantunya memotret atau membuat sketsa untuk bukunya.

"… Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

" _Ah begini, aku ingin menulis buku baru dan aku ingin kau ikut dalam proyek kali ini."_

Ah. Proyek baru yah.

"Oh… Berdua… Saja…?" Tanyaku, mengharapkan jawaban positif.

" _Ah tidak. Aku mengajak Rei dan Miku,"_

Ah. Sudah kuduga dia akan mengajak mereka berdua. Sejak insiden _Manor of Sleep_ Kei- _san_ mulai dekat dengan mereka. Tentu saja aku tidak bias sembarangan melarang-larangnya untuk mempunyai teman lain dan mengajak mereka dalam proyeknya, tapi…

" _Mayu dan Mio juga bilang mereka ingin ikut. Kau bisa ikut kali ini 'kan?"_

Aku terdiam. Jujur, beberapa kali Kei- _san_ sudah mengajakku ikut proyeknya dan sudah beberapa kali juga aku menolak. Alasanku adalah karena Rei Kurosawa dan Miku Hinasaki. Oke, seperti yang kubilang aku tidak berhak melarang Kei- _san_ mengajak orang lain, toh dia itu bossku aku tak punya hak melarangnya lagipula Kurosawa - _san_ adalah orang yang baik begitu juga Hinasaki- _san_. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak cemburu.

Oke deh, kuakui aku memang menyukai Kei Amakura. Dan juga, aku merasa tidak berguna kalau Kurosawa- _san_ dan Hinasaki- _san_ ada. Biasanya aku yang memotret tempat-tempat dan bukti-bukti faktual yang ada, namun Kurosawa- _san_ adalah seorang fotografer yang bahkan jauh lebih handal daripadaku, potretanku tak begitu bagus dan memuaskan sketsa gambar pun sebenarnya tidak begitu diperlukan selama ada foto nyata. Intinya aku merasa aku tidak berguna.

"…Aku… "Aku menggigit bibir. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali aku menolak ajakan Kei- _san_ untuk mengerjakan proyek. Untungnya selama ini aku punya banyak alas an untuk menolak dan alasanku masuk akal. Tapi kali ini tak ada satupun alasan masuk akal yang terbentuk di otakku. Lidahku kelu dan aku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipiku. Oke, tidak seharusnya aku menghindari bossku tentu saja tapi aku tak bisa menghadapinya sekarang. Padahal saat awal aku menyukainya perasaanku tak serumit ini tapi semakin lama aku semakin susah menatapnya dan selalu mengalihkan perhatian. Kebanyakan waktuku di rumah Amakura kuhabiskan dengan Mayu- _chan_ dan Mio- _chan_. Lalu insiden itu terjadi dan perasaanku semakin menjadi-jadi saja karena dia dekat dengan dua orang gadis. Manis-manis pula, aku merasa sangat minder.

" _Kau mau 'kan?"_ Jantungku berdebar-debar saat mendengarnya memintaku dengan nada memelas, menandakan ia benar-benar ingin aku ikut.

" _Sudah lama kita tidak bekerja bersama,"_ lanjutnya. _"Lagipula, rasanya tidak sama saat bekerja tanpamu."_

Demi Amaterasu dan saudara-saudaranya! Astaga, aku yang terlalu ge-er atau memang Kei Amakura baru saja mengindikasikan bahwa ia rindu saat-saat kami bekerja bersama?

" _Dengar, aku tahu kau gugup bertemu dengan orang baru,"_ Lanjutnya lagi. _"Aku bisa memberitahu Rei dan Miku untuk tidak ikut kali ini kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman."_

Baiklah, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar tapi terkadang pria memang bebal. Jujur, manis sekali saat dia memperhatikan bahwa aku memang tidak nyaman dengan orang baru, tapi rasanya lucu saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku hanya jadi pajangan saat Kurosawa - _san_ ada dan memotret sana-sini, membuatku menjadi sangat minder. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Lebih baik rasa cemburu ini kupendam dalam-dalam saja.

"Oh tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Kataku. "Aku tidak keberatan Kurosawa- _san_ dan Hinasaki- _san_ ikut, dan ya, aku mau ikut." Jawabku pada akhirnya.

" _Benarkah? Baguslah!"_

Oke, tidak ada salahnya jika aku merasa ia agak terlalu bersemangat menjawab bukan? Walaupun itu hanya dalam angan-angan indahku semata?

" _Aku sudah menemukan tempatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Agak jauh tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan."_

Baiklah firasatku mulai tidak enak. Terakhir kali kami ke tempat yang agak jauh berakhir dengan kami semua yang hampir tewas mengenaskan dalam alam mimpi dan di buru setan telanjang dada bertato.

"…Memangnya tempatnya di mana?"

" _Pulau Yuugure."_

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 **Pojok Author:**

 ***Drum rolls* Oke, ide cerita yang sudah lama tersimpan dalam otak akhirnya keluar juga XD #Plak #Wat jadi sejak nonton Fatal Frame III Walkthrough di youtube – iya, author akuin author kagak punya uang deh – jadi jatuh cinta sama Kei Amakura XD dan akhirnya terciptalah fic dan OC ini XD wkwkkw awal-awal perkenalan singkat sama si OC dulu deh and bits about her one-sided love for Kei-kun~ #PLAK #dihajar anyway, kritik dan saran sangat author perlukan – masih pemula sih – silahkan tinggalkan mereka di kotak review.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikut~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

Kamikaze Kaguya © Author Gianti-Faith

 _Black Flower_ AKB48 & Akimoto Yasushi

* * *

 **Summary**

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak insiden _Manor of Sleep_. Rei, Miku, Kei, Mio dan Mayu menjalani hidup yang damai sejak itu. Namun, saat asisten Kei, Kaguya, pergi seorang diri ke Pulau Yuugure mereka kembali dihadapkan pada fenomena paranormal yang bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya dari inisiden _Manor of Sleep_. Apakah yang menunggu mereka di pulau terpencil itu?

* * *

 **This Story Follows:**

Fatal Frame: Canon Ending

Fatal Frame Deep Crimson Butterfly: Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III The Tormented: Photograph Ending

* * *

 _Gianti-Faith Present:_

 **Fatal Frame: The Cursed Melody**

First Movement

~Amakura Mayu~

* * *

"Kaguya- _oneesan_ betul-betul ikut?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Mio yang terdengar senang itu. Sejujurnya, aku juga ikut senang Kaguya- _oneesan_ ikut dengan kami dalam proyek Kei- _ojisan_ kali ini. Sebelumnya, Kaguya- _oneesan_ sering datang untuk mengerjakan proyek bersama Kei- _ojisan_. Aku dan Mio sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuan sendiri. Bagiku dan Mio, Kaguya- _oneesan_ adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Ia murah senyum dan sangat baik, ia kadang memasakkanku dan Mio makan malam kalau Kei- _jisan_ ketiduran dan kadang ia membantuku dan Mio mengerjakan PR kami.

Setelah insiden _Manor of Sleep_ beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kaguya- _neesan_ jarang datang ke rumah lagi – untuk satu alasan yang jelas tapi tentu saja yang menyadarinya hanya aku dan Mio.

"Iya." Kudengar Kei- _jisan_ menjawab Mio sambil terkekeh. Aku meletakkan piring terakhir di rak piring dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk bergabung dengan kembaranku dan pamanku di ruang tamu.

Sebagai saudara kembar, rupaku dan Mio tidak begitu berbeda. Kami mempunyai wajah yang serupa, persisi malahan. Rambut kami juga sama-sama pendek walau dipotong dengan model yang berbeda. Hal satu lagi yang membedakan kami adalah kakiku yang diperban sementara kaki Mio tidak. Kulihat saudara kembarku masih mengobrol dengan pamanku, maka aku duduk di sebelahnya untuk mendengarkan apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Kei- _jisan_ , apa tidak ada rencana untuk cari calon istri?"

Aku hampir menyemburkan air yang hendak kuminum. Aku menatap Mio, kaget dengan pertanyaannya yang kelewat jujur itu.

"Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba kita membicarakan ini?"

Mio memutar bola matanya dan jujur aku juga ingin melakukannya, namun aku menahan diri karena itu kurang sopan.

"Karena _jisan_ sudah 30 tahun. Nggak takut apa sendirian seumur hidup?" Tanya Mio.

Kulihat paman Kei berpikir sejenak. "Yah… Bukannya begitu Mio, tapi aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat."

Mio berdecak kesal. "Kalau mau nunggu sampai paman dapat cewek yang sesuai dengan tipe paman, paman keburu karatan duluan."

Nah, benar itu. Adik kembarku memang hebat!

"Lagipula," Aku ikut berbicara, ingin membantu argumen adikku. "Sudah ada calon yang baik di depan mata paman, paman mau tunggu apa lagi?" Kataku, berharap Paman Kei sadar siapa yang kumaksudkan. Tapi seperti biasa Paman Kei lagi-lagi menunjukkan sifat bebal dan tidak pekanya itu kepada kami.

"Calon? Siapa yang kalian maksud?"

Aku menatap pamanku dengan tatapan kesal. Bukannya aku mau menghinanya, tapi kadang-kadang cowok itu memang bebal.

Masa' dia tidak sadar Kaguya- _oneesan_ menyukainya sih? Aku dan Mio sudah menyadarinya dari lama. Gerak-gerik Kaguya- _oneesan_ itu tidak susah untuk ditebak. Aku dan Mio sering memergokinya diam-diam mencuri pandang ke Paman Kei dan kadang-kadang saat berbicara dengan Paman Kei, ia tidak menatap matanya langsung dan wajahnya merah padam. Mio sering sekali menggodanya hingga wajahnya berubah semerah tomat.

Tapi rupanya ketidak pekaan pamanku ini sudah berada di level yang lain.

"… Paman Kei… Dasar tidak peka…" Kata Mio dengan nada lelah.

"Iya…"

Kasihan Kaguya- _oneesan_.

.

.

.

"Hufth… Kalau begini terus mereka berdua tidak akan ada kemajuan." Kata Mio kesal sambil membaringkan diri di sebelahku. Kamar kami bukanlah kamar yang begitu luas. Hanya ada dua tempat tidur, sebuah meja kecil diantaranya, dua meja belajar, satu rak buku dan dua lemari. Kadang kami tidur seranjang saat kami merasa takut akan sesuatu atau saat kami ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu. Seperti saat ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Paman Kei kan tidak peka." Jawabku yang juga ikut kesal dengan sifat paman kami yang sangat tidak peka itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana kalau Paman Kei begitu karena dia suka sama gadis lain?" Kata Mio sambil menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

" _Oneechan_ , masa' _Oneechan_ tidak sadar sih? Untuk ukuran pria berumur 30 tahun, Paman kita itu termasuk dalam kategori tampan, tidak mungkin tidak ada gadis yang tidak tertarik padanya." Tandas Mio.

Aku terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu benar juga sih… Paman Kei memang tampan, badannya bagus dan dia pintar. Kalau saja dia sedikit peka mungkin dia bisa dikategorikan sebagai pria sempurna.

"Apalagi sekarang dia dekat dengan Kurosawa- _san_ dan Hinasaki- _san._ "

Aku langsung merinding mendengar nama belakang itu. "Jangan panggil dia begitu…" Kataku.

"Ah, maaf…" Kata Mio. "Maksudku, Rei- _san_ dan Hinasaki- _san_." Aku mengangguk. Aku agak sensitif dengan nama _Kurosawa_. Nama itu mengingatkanku akan roh jahat yang dulu mencelakaiku dan Mio. Aku bahkan tak mau mengingat rupa gadis itu lagi. Aku ingin melupakannya, selamanya kalau bisa.

" _Oneechan…_ " Aku merasakan Mio menggenggam tanganku. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa-apa Mio…" Kataku sambil memberikannya seulas senyum. "Jadi kita mau bagaimana? Mau menyamar sebagai _Cupid_ dan memepersatukan mereka?" Kataku, mengalihkan topik.

"Kalau bisa kulakukan sih, akan kulakukan." Kata Mio sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Atau kita bisa mendekatkan mereka selama proyek ini? Kau tahu, membiarkan mereka jalan berdua atau semacamnya." Usul Mio.

"Itu ide yang bagus, tapi jangan lupa kalau Rei- _san_ dan Hinasaki- _san_ juga ikut. Kan tidak sopan kalau kita meminta mereka untuk tidak mendekati mereka berdua." Kataku mengingatkannya.

"Ah benar juga." Kata Mio kecewa. "Aihh… Susah juga jadi _Cupid_."

Aku tergelak mendengar kalimat Mio. "Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita tidur saja dulu. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum kita berangkat ke pulau _Yuugure_ kita masih bisa menyusun rencana hingga saat itu tiba."

"Oke deh. _Oyasumi_ _Oneechan_." Kata Mio seraya ia kembali ke ranjangnya.

" _Oyasumi_." Aku lalu menarik selimutku dan menutup mataku dan bersiap menyambut alam mimpi yang menghampiriku, berharap aku tak lagi melihat mimpi buruk tentang desa terkutuk itu atau tentang Mio yang hampir tewas karena kutuka tatto di tubuhnya atau semacamnya.

 _Kelopak bunga hitam…_

 _Berguguran menandakan…_

 _Selamat tinggal…_

Aku langsung membuka mataku.

Suara barusan…

Barusan aku mendengar suara nyanyian… Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan, terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur… Tapi… Siapa yang menyanyi malam-malam begini?

Aku melirik ke arah ranjang Mio. Mio tertidur pulas. Tidak ada perempuan lain di rumah ini selain aku dan Mio. Jadi siapa—

 _Ada sebuah bunga…_

 _Yang tak dapat terlihat…_

 _Berayunan…_

 _Bunga pembentuk takdir…_

Suara itu lagi!

Aku lalu bangun dari ranjangku dan susah payah menyeret diriku ke arah jendela untuk melihat keluar kalau-kalau ada orang di luar yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut… Namun, bukannya mustahil kalau misalnya siapapun yang menyanyi di bawah suaranya bisa terdengar sampai ke lantai dua? Atau mungkin aku hanya salah dengar karena terlalu banyak pikiran?

 _Layu dan membusuk…_

 _Kembali ke dalam bumi…_

 _Agar suatu saat…_

 _Dapat terlahir kembali…_

Lagi…

Mendadak, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak… Perasaan itu datang lagi… Perasaan yang selalu datang saat aku merasa _mereka_ ada di sekitarku. Perasaan tidak enak yang menyergapku saat aku dan Mio terperangkap di desa terkutuk itu. Perasaan saat aku dirasuki oleh gadis itu.

Mendadak kurasakan hawa dingin membelai tengkuk leherku dan hawa di sekitarku berubah dingin. Dengan amat perlahan, kugeser tirai yang menutupi jendela dan melihat keluar. Jalanan di depan rumahku kosong dan gelap, cahaya yang ada hanyalah cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalanan yang mulai meredup. Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa lampu-lampu itu rusak?

Lampu yang tadinya redup, kini mati total, lalu kemudian menyala lagi. Mati. Menyala. Mati. Menyala. Terus begitu. Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Pandanganku lalu jatuh kepada sosok yang berada di bawah salah satu lampu jalan.

Sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Aku menyipitkan mata. Entah kenapa rasanya aku mengenal sosok itu.

Haruskah aku turun?

Sebelum aku sempat memutuskan apa aku harus turun atau kembali tidur, sosok itu mendekat.

Ia mendekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dan saat ia berdiri di depan rumah kami, barulah aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan aku terperangah.

Dia…

 _Kelopak bunga hitam…_

 _Mereka semua mati…_

 _Kelopak bunga hitam…_

 _Namun aku masih hidup…_

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **Pojok Author:**

 **Udah pendek, cliffhanger lagi :v author jahat emang. Wkwkwkw  
Omong-omong lagunya author terjemahin dari lagu **_**Black Flower**_ **AKB48 soalnya cerita ini terisnpirasi dari lagu itu :3 dan… Kira-kira siapa yah yang dilihat Mayu~? Tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya yah~ XD**


End file.
